


For The Dancing And The Dreaming

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Keith is a dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Songfic, proposal through song, so cute and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: When Pidge sat down to watch a movie with her boyfriend and team, she certainly didn't expect this to happen.





	For The Dancing And The Dreaming

When Lance learned that Pidge had managed to download some movies on her laptop, he had freaked out. Even more so when he found a bunch of Disney movies and others, immediately begging Shiro and Allura to let them watch one for movie night. 

"Please? It's been ages since we've actually watched something from earth. Besides, I actually understand these compared to Altean movies!"

Allura let out a huff of indignation and Pidge snorted from her place at the table, Keith raising a brow and smirking. 

"But they made you cry."

"Shut up, mullet."

Keith chuckled lightly and Pidge snuck a glance at him, winking before turning back to watch in amusement as Lance begged Shiro to let them watch a movie. 

Keith felt the blood rush to his face and he quickly composed himself, Pidge smirking as she saw how his face flushed. 

"Pidge, how long have you actually had these movies?"

"Since the beginning, Lance just never found out until he caught me scrolling through them after you and me stayed up late watching a few."

"So for about six years?"

"Pretty much."

The two laughed and Pidge leaned on Keith's chest, the boy smiling fondly at her. 

Matt gagged from his place at the table, faking retching noises. "Keep the PDA away from me, thanks."

Pidge scowled before smiling sweetly. "Matt, dearest brother of mine, if you don't like it you can just leave. Or I could just, you know. Make you leave."

Matt gulped and rapidly shook his head. "Nope I'm good! Continue with your uh, whatever it was you were doing!"

Hunk smiled at the scene; it seemed that Matt had learned that when Pidge acted very sweet she was about to kick his ass if he didn't shut up. It was funny how he feared her now, probably because she could, hypothetically, kick his ass. 

Shiro sighed and raised his hands in defeat, Lance grinning. "Fine, we can watch a movie later today. After training, that is."

Lance's grin grew and he gave a mock salute, scampering off and pulling Hunk along so they could pick a movie. 

Pidge rolled her eyes and got up to follow them, muttering something about how she didn't want them to look through other things in her laptop. 

Keith smiled and she smiled back before walking out, only to turn and face a smirking Shiro and Allura. 

"So, Keith. Want to tell us something?"

For some reason, Keith gulped started sweating. "Uh, no?"

Allura rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "The fact that you've been subconsciously touching your pocket for the past hour says otherwise."

_Shit had he really been that obvious? ___

__Keith sighed and pulled the object out from his pocket, making both Shiro and Allura's eyes widen._ _

__"Keith...you're actually serious?"_ _

__Keith nodded, quickly stuffing it back in his pocket._ _

__"Don't tell Pidge though, especially you Allura."_ _

__Allura had the gall to act all shocked, placing a hand on her heart. "Me? Tell Pidge? Never!"  
Both Shiro and Keith gave her a look. _ _

__"You kept dropping hints about me liking her. I was _this _close to having a heart attack."___ _

____Shiro nodded and smiled. "I have to agree with Keith here, you aren't the best at keeping things a secret, Allura."_ _ _ _

____She huffed. "Fine, I'll just go see to that everything is in proper order before the film later today."  
She walked out and Shiro laughed, his eyes sparkling as he followed her out. _ _ _ _

____Matt rolled his eyes as he walked in a few minutes later, raising a brow at Keith who was staring at a wall.  
"Earth to Keith, are you there?"_ _ _ _

____Keith was shaken out of his thoughts and he glanced at Matt and nodded. "Y-yeah. Everything's good. I'll see myself out."_ _ _ _

____Matt raised a brow. "Okay?"_ _ _ _

_____He was acting really weird today.  
\------------------------------------------------------  
Later that night, the Paladins all settled down on the couch in their respective spots. _ _ _

____Pidge sat on the left end, with Keith on her right and Matt plopping down on the floor on her left. Shiro sat next to Keith, Allura on his right as he held an arm around her. Hunk sat on the left right end, Lance on the armrest while leaning back._ _ _ _

____Keith smiled as they started the movie, the snacks being passed around before it actually started.  
"What movie did he pick?"_ _ _ _

____Pidge snorted lightly and nudged him, smiling. "You'll see."_ _ _ _

____Keith raised a brow and shrugged, leaning back and putting an arm around her and Matt just shook his head._ _ _ _

____"I'm right here you know." "You could not be here you know." "Point taken."_ _ _ _

____The actual movie started and Keith felt the corners of his mouth turn up, Pidge stifling a giggle at how excited he got at seeing the movie._ _ _ _

____"Okay but guys, Toothless would totally be Black, Stormfly would be Blue, Hookfang would be Red, Belch would be Green and Barf would be Yellow!"_ _ _ _

____Pidge looked appalled. "My lion is not going to be named Belch."_ _ _ _

____Keith shushed them and Pidge snorted, Lance opening and closing his mouth before turning back to watch the movie._ _ _ _

____Shiro fell asleep twenty minutes into the movie, Allura laughing lightly and leaning into his chest._ _ _ _

____Keith shook his head. Typical Shiro._ _ _ _

____When the movie finally got up to the part where Stoick and Valka met again, Lance wiped a tear and so did Hunk. It made Keith laugh internally. Weaklings. He was not going to admit that that scene had made him cry like a baby when he and Pidge first watched it, the girl laughing at how he had burst out crying._ _ _ _

____She was never going to let him live it down._ _ _ _

____The movie progressed and as it did, Keith became increasingly aware of the object in his pocket. It made his pulse quicken and Pidge looked up at him, concern laced in her facial features._ _ _ _

____"You alright?"_ _ _ _

____He gave her a tight smile. "I'm okay."_ _ _ _

____She smiled and leaned into him again, Keith forming a plan as he saw the next scene start up. The scene that he had loved the most since he first saw the movie, and the one that he was going to use to his advantage._ _ _ _

____In the film, Stoick turned to face Valka and that's when Keith say straight up, causing Shiro to stir and open his eyes just in time to hear Keith start whistling the tune of the song._ _ _ _

____His eyes widened in realization at what his plan was and Hunk slowly caught on, eyes widening in surprise as Allura raised a brow in confusion._ _ _ _

____Pidge raised a brow as Keith stood up, starting up the tune._ _ _ _

____"I'll swim and sail on savage seas, with never a fear of drowning."_ _ _ _

____Pidge's eyes widened and she quickly turned around, her face flushing a shade of pink as Matt caught on to what Keith's intentions were._ _ _ _

____"And gladly ride the waves of life...if you would marry me."_ _ _ _

____He walked towards Pidge and smiled, the girl gawking at him with a red face._ _ _ _

____Shiro sucked in a breath and Pidge buried her head in her legs, her small smile growing into a larger one._ _ _ _

____Keith started up again, Matt eyeing him suspiciously and Lance doing the same._ _ _ _

____"No scorching sun nor freezing cold will stop me-" "ON MY JOURNEY, oh sorry."_ _ _ _

____Hunk grinned sheepishly as Lance elbowed him, finally understanding why Keith was serenading Pidge with this particular song._ _ _ _

____Keith shook his head in amusement as he started up again, tentatively walking towards the shorter girl._ _ _ _

____"-if you promise me your heart. And love...and love me for eternity."_ _ _ _

____They all turned to look expectantly at Pidge, who still had her head between her legs and Keith started to turn away before her soft voice spoke up, singing along at the moment Valka would have entered. The movie had been paused since Keith started singing._ _ _ _

____"My dearest one, my darling dear, your mighty words astound me."_ _ _ _

____She looked up and smiled, standing up and walking towards him while Keith grinned from ear to ear._ _ _ _

____She grinned. "But I've no need for mighty deeds when I feel your arms around me!"_ _ _ _

____Keith laughed and took her hand in his, pretending to bow.  
"But I would bring you rings of gold, I'd even sing you poetry!"_ _ _ _

____Pidge laughed as she saw Hunk pull Lance up to dance, Shiro doing the same with Allura and Matt just gave a small smile from his place on the floor before shrugging and cradling his drink in his arm as if it was his dance partner._ _ _ _

____"Oh would you?"_ _ _ _

____Keith grinned. "And I would keep you from all harm, if you would stay beside me!"_ _ _ _

____The crossed arms like Valka and Stoick in the movie, dancing in circles around each other while keeping in sync._ _ _ _

____Pidge laughed. "I have no use for rings of gold, I care not for your poetry! I only want your hand to hold-"_ _ _ _

____"I only want you near me!"_ _ _ _

____The two laughed before continuing together, Keith's right hand on her hip and the other holding her hand, her left arm on his chest and her right in his grip._ _ _ _

____"To love and kiss and sweet hold, for the dancing and the dreaming, through all life's and sorrows and delights, I'll keep your laugh inside me!"_ _ _ _

____Hunk and Lance imitated the pair as they laughed, Shiro grinning as he and Allura danced around each other and Matt was awkwardly pulled up to dance with Coran who had heard the singing and decided to join them._ _ _ _

____Keith and Pidge laughed, dancing without a care in the world as the others slowly stopped, eagerly awaiting to hear what Keith was going to ask her._ _ _ _

____"I'll swim and sail the savage seas with never a fear of drowning, I'll gladly ride the waves so white so you will marry me!"_ _ _ _

____Hunk continued the 'me' part until Lance jabbed him with his elbow, grinning eagerly as he saw the pair stop dancing._ _ _ _

_____It's now or never, Kogane. ____ _ _ _

______Keith quickly dropped onto one knee and took Pidge's hand in his, the girl quickly understanding and staring at her boyfriend in shock with her mouth agape as she felt something inside her want to cry._ _ _ _ _ _

______Keith coughed and looked up at her, a small box in his hand._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Katie, for the past six years that I've known you, you've always been special in my eyes. You always make me smile, you never fail to sass me when you feel like it's needed, and while we may have had our fights in the past we always resolve them because we're us, the arms of Voltron. You've captured my heart in an inexplicable way, and I'm so damn happy that it was you who brought down my walls and made me realize that there was room to love. Those mornings that I wake up to see you by my side after we fall asleep watching a movie are precious, and I want to make those permanent. I want to always see your pretty face next to me when we wake up. What I'm asking is, that if you, Katie Holt, will make me the happiest man in the world and...marry me?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______He opened the box and in the middle sat a ring with an emerald colored gem in the middle, sparkling in the lights of the castle that had been turned on._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pidge nodded and felt tears running down her face, and she used her free arm to wipe her nose._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, a million times yes you idiot!"_ _ _ _ _ _

______She laughed while still crying as Keith gave a huge smile, the boy placing the ring on her finger as she hugged him tightly, still crying._ _ _ _ _ _

______Allura and Lance cheered the loudest, Shiro smiling proudly as he saw how Keith looked at Pidge and he knew that she was in the right hands._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hunk cheered and Matt looked Keith over as if making sure this wasn't a joke before shrugging and clapping, smiling at how his sister seemed to be so goddamn happy despite the tears rolling down her face._ _ _ _ _ _

______That still didn't mean that he didn't want to talk to Keith, so he did that._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Hey Keith."_ _ _ _ _ _

______They all stopped cheering and turned to look at him, Pidge included as Keith wiped a tear from her eye before turning to look at Matt before his eyes widened in realization._ _ _ _ _ _

______Oh shit I forgot to ask HER BROTHER IF I COULD MARRY HER. OH FUCK._ _ _ _ _ _

______Matt cleared his throat before stepping forward, his mouth in a straight line and his gaze unmoving._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Keith, my man, I should be mad that you didn't ask me before asking my sister to marry you."_ _ _ _ _ _

_______And there it is. ____ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith winced and was about to start talking before Matt cut him off, a grin on his face. "But I'm not. You make Katie so happy, and if she's happy with you, then consider yourself to be lucky that I didn't unleash my wrath upon you. The past two years that I've been on this ship with you has shown me how much you actually care for her, and I give my uh, blessing for you to marry her. How about you Shiro?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro raised a brow. "Me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Matt rolled his eyes. "No the other Shiro behind you-yes you! You're like our dad, say something!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He tapped his foot impatiently as he smirked, Pidge laughing and Keith giving him a crooked grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Shiro sighed and smiled. "As long as he doesn't hurt her, he has my blessing. Shouldn't your dad be the one giving the blessing though?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Matt waved him off. "If Keith has your blessing, I think dad is going to be okay letting his 'precious little Katie' marry him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pidge laughed harder and so did everyone else, Keith relieved that she had said yes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He leaned in for a kiss and she happily obliged, the two ignoring the gagging noises that Matt made before hearing a thud and an 'ouch' that most likely came from one of the others hitting him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Keith smiled as he leaned his forehead against hers, Pidge smiling and giggling.  
"I love you, Katie."  
She sighed contently and closed her eyes. "I love you too, Keith."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They turned at the unexpected sounds of crying and saw Hunk crying with a teary eyed Lance, Coran trying to calm both of them down.  
Hunk wiped a year and smiled. "Now I guess I have to start looking up recipes for the wedding!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lance sniffed and smiled. "And I have to start looking for decorations, because I'm officially your wedding planner!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Allura shook her head furiously and whined rather childishly, "No you're not, I am!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________They all laughed and it felt like everything was right with Pidge in Keith's arms, the others already planning their wedding._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pidge poked Keith in the ribs and grinned._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You seriously just proposed to me through a How To Train Your Dragon song, you're such a dork!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Keith snorted and placed his face in her hair, smiling. "But I'm your dork."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The duo laughed and that was that, because they knew that they would never forget this moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Life was good._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaahhhh I love this song so much that I decided to write a Kidge fanfic for it! For those of you who don't know it, it's called 'For The Dancing And The Dreaming' and it's from the How To Train Your Dragon 2 soundtrack. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
